


Dear Rebecca

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Confessions, Cute, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Lesbian Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Simone, Sickfic, light comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: Rebecca is a confident and openly lesbian girl with lots of experience in dating. One day she receives a love letter from a small, brown haired, very awkward French girl with a major crush, named Simone. This is the story of their blossoming romance, and all the awkward and cute moments that come with it.





	Dear Rebecca

I opened my locker at the end of the day to see an envelope fall out of it and onto the floor. I picked it up, turning it over in my hands. It was a letter, I guessed, enclosed in a simple, light pink envelope with no writing anywhere on the outside.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Who would have left me a letter? I opened the envelope removed the paper within, unfolding it.

**_Dear, Rebecca Lamb. It read._ **

**_I've noticed you a lot around school lately, how kind and gentle you are, and how you're always willing to lend a hand to someone who needs it. At first I just admired you, but as time went on, I kind of developed a crush on you. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a while, but every time I try to approach you, I get so nervous that I can't even move. I decided to write this letter for you so that it would be easier to tell you my feelings. I like you a lot, would you maybe like to go on a date with me?_ **

**_Sincerely, Simone Harvey_ **

_Simone Harvey?_ I thought. _Who's that? Have I met her before?_

I folded the letter back up, frowning as I thought. I looked left down the hall.

Nobody.

I looked right. This time, I saw a girl. She was tiny and thin, with big brown eyes that sat behind dark framed glasses, and mousy brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She dove around a corner as our eyes met. After a few seconds, she peeked out from her hiding spot, hiding again when she saw that I was still looking in her direction.

“I _can_ see you.” I laughed. “Are you Simone Harvey?”

A few seconds passed before she finally moved out from around the corner, walking slowly toward me.

“Y-yeah, that's me.” She stuttered. Her voice was small and very quiet.

“This is from you?” I asked, holding up the letter.

She swallowed.

“Yeah, it was... but it wasn't... it was a joke okay?” She said, laughing awkwardly.

“Oh?” I smiled.

“Yeah, that's all it was, definitely. I didn't really think that someone as cool as you would consider someone like me anyway. You're probably already going out with someone, yeah? Someone way cooler than me I'd bet. This was stupid, sorry to waste your time.” She said, blushing. She turned and started down the hallway.  
“Please wait.” I said, catching her by the arm.

She looked back at me, her face as red as a tomato.

“I liked your letter.” I smiled. “I hope it wasn't really just a joke. I'm not seeing anyone right now, and you seem really nice.”

“I should have told you in person, but you're a grade ahead of me, and I'm not that great with people my own age, much less people who are older. Still, the letter was childish, I should have just sucked it up and told you myself.” Simone mumbled softly.

“It can be scary to confess to someone, and besides, it's just as tough to put your feelings into writing as it is to put them into words, I find.” I paused, letting go of her arm. “I thought the letter was super cute by the way.”

“Y-you did?” She asked, shocked. “I thought it was dorky.”

“It was dorky.” I agreed. “But I happen to think that dorky is cute, so it looks like you're in luck.”

Her blush deepened.

“I should go.” She said softly. “If people see us together it could create some misunderstandings.”

I frowned slightly.

“Why are you trying so hard to make yourself look bad? I'm getting the feeling that you don't really want this to work out in your favor.”

“I do want this to work out, more than anything, but I'm scared. I've never felt this way about someone before and I'm scared of screwing up.”

“You're too far into your own head.” I said, taking her hand reassuringly. “Just tell me what you want, and tell that little voice inside your head to stuff it. On the count of three okay? One... Two...

“Will you go on a date with me?!” She asked.

Simone gasped, covering her face with her hands. I chuckled, pulling her hands away from her face, revealing her bright red blushing face.

“I will go out with you.” I said, smiling.

“Really?! Oh my God! Oh my God!” She giggled happily.

I smiled. She really was cute.

“How does this saturday sound? We could go shopping at the mall.” She suggested.

“That sounds great.” I said.

“Cool. “ She grinned. “So freaking cool.”


End file.
